dai_shogunfandomcom-20200214-history
Shigeyoshi of the Rebellion, The Bloody Surrender of Edo Castle!
Shigeyoshi of the Rebellion, The Bloody Surrender of Edo Castle! (乱の重義, 江戸鮮血開城 Tairan no Shigeyoshi Edo Senketsu Kaijou) is the sixth episode of Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution. It was broadcast on May 15, 2014. Synopsis Hitobashi Shigeyoshi is another person like Kei'ichiro who can control an Onigami. He defeated the Black Ships that came to Japan 21 years ago, and became the hero who protected the Tokugawa shogunate. But now the other high ranking members of the shogunate hate him, and he is mostly kept in captivity. He begins a plan to eliminate the rot in the organization.Crunchyroll Plot In this episode, Japan is now being governed by many corrupted officials. Shigeyoshi Hitotsubashi, the antagonist of the series is plotting to get rid of them all and take control of everything. As the officials speaks about having a concubine in the place, Shigeyoshi decides to stroll out the place when the main official, Naosuke Ii calls him a fool. In the meanwhile, the patrol samurai ladies who goes by the name of the Shinsengumi works under Shigeyoshi, speaking of a strategy of manipulating men and the Shogun while munching on dango and drinking tea. Later that night, Shigeyoshi decided to pay the Shogun a visit while muttering to himself and found out that be already pass away. The chief, Naosuke Ii and the country officials are planning to sell a Onigami to western dealers for more advances weapons and speaking of a concubine for the Shogun. Their conversation is being eavesdropped by one of the Shinsengumi, Souji Okita. Souji swiftly returned afterwards to the patrol station to reveal what she learned about Minister Naosuke Ii to her friends. Souji freaking out in anger bolted out of the patrol station to pay Ii a visit as the samurai girls receives an unexpected guest, their ally Houkouin. After Houkouin gave the girls a pep talk, Shigeyoshi then was muttering to himself on a rooftop as his loyal sidekicks; Isamu Kondou and Toshizo Hijikata gave Shigeyoshi the 4-1-1 about what Souji overheard about what Minister Ii was plotting. As Shigeyoshi was lecturing his loyal girls, Souji instantly decided to give the wicked chief, Minister Naosuke Ii a visit until she attempted to assassinate him; kicking him through the room after a flunked attempted to slay him. Unfortunately a little later, she been caught by Minister Ii's flunkies. Shigeyoshi then decides to slay the new concubine and the officers as he was caught and was then brought to Edo Castle to speak to Minister Ii as the two had gotten into a heated argument. After having Shigeyoshi being sent away, Matsudaira and Minister Ii spoke about Shigeyoshi's trial and how he tried to slay the "concubine," which was botched. Minister Ii smacked Matsudaira on his hand after he tried to reach out to Minister Ii, as Ii shrieked about being disgusted when a man reaching out to grab another man. Afterwards, Isamu and Toshizo questioned about Shigeyoshi bolting off without a word when they were caught off guard by the appearance of Matsudaira, informing the ladies that their pal was arrested yesterday for attempting to slay Minister Ii by Shigeyoshi's orders. Later on in the night, Minister Ii held the ceremony when Shigeyoshi was put up on trial as the helpless women of Shigeyoshi stood and watched him, being put up on the podium. The officers then placed a huge cannon in front of him as a weapon to choose to assassinate him with. Shigeyoshi then uttered out the truth of what Minister Ii is planning as Minister Ii points out that Shigeyoshi is a liar; creating Shigeyoshi to unleash his inner demon. Unleashing a earthquake, the Shinsengumi takes the opportunity to attack in the chaotic situation. Shigeyoshi then received back his amulet after Souji came and attacked Minister Ii, shortly before slaying him and summons the Onigami, Takemikazuchi. Shigeyoshi held out the amulet towards the moon and spoke in tongues as Takemikazuchi became under his command once again. Shortly after, the massacre continues when Houkouin was seen on the roof top, complementing her pal, Shigeyoshi as she referred to him as a interesting person. Stats Characters Shigeyoshi Hitotsubashi Houkouin Souji Okita Isamu Kondou Toshizo Hijikata Minister Naosuke Ii Verbeck Sadachika Matsudaira Mecha Takemikazuchi The Shinsengumi's Onigami Quotes Opening Narration "Long ago, nine ships appeared in Uraga Bay. These ships, which would later be known as the "Black Ships," carried foreign emissaries who demanded that the shogunate open Japan to trade. When the shogunate refused their unreasonable demands, they began an indiscriminate attack on the port with their massive cannons. Then, an Onigami rose to meet them. Its name was Takemikazuchi. It was piloted by a young man who had not even gone through the rite of adulthood. He and Takemikazuchi destroyed the Black Ships in a single strike, and peace returned to Edo. That was 21 years ago." Songs *TAMASHĪ RISES (OP) *UPON A STAR (ED) Trivia TBA References 06